


His Father's (Grand)Son

by sleepdeprivedwriter



Series: Alive Right Now [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Good Parent Alexander Hamilton, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedwriter/pseuds/sleepdeprivedwriter
Summary: Alexander has some exciting news for his father. George is overjoyed.Tie-in scene with my previous story "Alive Right Now" but reading it isn't really needed for context.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Alive Right Now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867357
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	His Father's (Grand)Son

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with a short tie-in for "alive right now" - this is the ACTUAL conversation that happened between hamilton and washington which burr would then go on to interpret as hamilton telling washington he's dying because he's burr lmao. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

It was late. Later than anyone had wanted to stay at the firm but with the Weeks case so close to trial, meetings were bound to run over-time (which they did.) To his knowledge, everyone had understandably gone home straight after they had wrapped things up around nine o’clock. Everyone except for Washington. Papers were spread out over every surface in his office. 

Washington was skimming through a thick file and found himself staring blankly at the words on the page, reading them over and over again. It was _too_ late.

A knock on his office door surprised Washington, causing him to drop the file on his desk. Papers fell out of order and he cursed under his breath. Who the hell was even working this late? 

He looked up in order to answer this question, his reading glasses balancing dangerously on the tip of his nose. _Ah, of course._ His son opened the door, grinning far too much for a man who had just sat through a four and a half hour meeting. Washington nodded at him to come sit. 

“Alexander,” he said warmly. “Shouldn’t you be home?”

“I could say the same for yourself.”

Washington took off his glasses, placing them on top of the disarray of papers mocking him on his desk. Alexander made a valid point.

“I was finishing up a few small things, as I’m sure you were yourself,” Washington knew he looked mildly sheepish. “I haven’t seen you stay this late in months, I was finally beginning to think you’d learnt how to take care of yourself.”

Alexander rolled his eyes, though did appear to think about what he had said. “Something like that… I actually came here to tell you something; something I really should be telling you outside of the office but I can’t keep it in any longer.”

Washington’s interest piqued at that. The last time his boy had talked like that was when he was seventeen. They were in the car, Alex looking more anxious than the day Washington had first brought him home to Virginia shortly after his mother had died. 

“Dad?” He had whispered.

Washington would never get over the way it sounded to be called that. “Yes?”

“I’m gay, Dad.”

Washington had nodded. “I know, son. It’s okay.” He _had_ known. Alexander and that Laurens boy had not been quite as subtle as they thought they were. 

Washington smiled at the memory. He had pulled over the car so he could unbuckle himself to pull him into a hug. Alexander had started to cry. He had brushed away the tears, repeating to him that it would all be okay. 

Now, Washington looked at the boy - or the _man_ he should say, he wasn’t a boy anymore - in front of him and felt his chest tighten. Regardless of what it was, Washington couldn’t be prouder of him. It didn’t matter what he had to tell him, Washington would still love his son just as much as he had when he first laid eyes on him - a jumpy twelve-year-old who needed his mother but could never have her again. 

If Washington had gotten through Alexander telling him that Thomas Jefferson was to be his son-in-law, he could take whatever else was thrown at him. Anything else would forever pale in comparison. 

Washington motioned for Alex to continue. 

“I know that most people would announce things early and tell their parents earlier especially, but well, it’s just that we had had so many difficulties with it before. So, we just wanted to be sure that everything was okay first, and well…” Alexander gesticulated wildly with his hands the same way he had as a boy. Washington tilted his head.

“Well, Thomas and I are having a baby, Dad.”

 _Oh._

He didn’t mean to remain so silent, to look so blank. Washington saw the worry bubble up behind his son’s eyes, yet still couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Alexander laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Would you say something? You’re kind of scaring me here…”

Washington could feel the wetness on his face before he actively realized he was crying. It would be humiliating if he weren’t so overjoyed; if it wasn’t his boy in front of him. Washington buried his face in his hands and felt his son wrap himself around him. 

“Dad…” Alexander’s voice broke too. 

Washington never thought he’d have grandchildren. He never thought he’d have a son. Not until that day the social-worker had called him at work and asked him if he’d like to meet his child, _his Alexander._ Now, he’d be a grandfather. He knew already that this baby - his grandchild - would be spoiled to bits. 

Washington held his son, both of them now quietly composing themselves. His arm reached up to hold Alex’s head against his chest. 

Even after they broke apart the tears still flowed, even if the noise had subsided. Washington’s throat felt all tight and he wondered if he’d be able to even make a sound come out. 

He could feel Alexander’s thumbs under his eyes, wiping the tears away as he had all those years before. 

“Alexander,” he finally managed. “I seem to be at a loss for words.”

“Me too, Dad. Me too.”

Alexander sat back in his seat and the men fell into silence. 

“So,” Washington began. “How? When?”

The smile returned to his son’s face. “Thomas’ sister, Martha, is the… mother of sorts. I’m the biological father. This way, the baby is tied to us both genetically speaking. We’re due in around a month and a half but Martha’s last baby was early, so… Fingers crossed it really will be that long.”

Washington frowned. “You really did wait until the last minute, didn’t you, son?”

“I really did want to tell you early. We just had some unsuccessful attempts last year and, well, I didn’t want to tell you until I knew there really would be a grandson for you to hold.”

“I’m not mad, Alexander. I couldn’t be happier for you. And Thomas too.”

Washington quietly pondered, “Grandson? So, it’s a boy then?”

Alexander nodded bashfully. Washington saw the same parental look of pride present in Alexander’s eyes that Martha had always pointed out in his own. “We decided on Philip. Philip _George._ Last name to be decided.”

 _Philip George._ His namesake. 

“Oh, my boy,” he could feel the tears once again well in his eyes. However, this time none fell. “I hope you know how very proud I am of you; how proud I’ve always been.”

“I know, Dad.”

“Well,” Washington cleared his throat rather loudly. “I believe, son, it’s time both of us returned home to our very patient partners.” He began to organize a few of the papers in front of him, clearing away enough that he wouldn’t feel guilty at the sight of them when he returned in the morning. 

Alexander snorted. “I think I’ve ruined Thomas’ patience on a permanent level.”

“For all three of your sakes’, I will hope he can regain it before the birth of my grandson.”

Alexander laughed at that and shook his head lightly. “I don’t know how you did it.”

Washington stood up, grabbing his coat off the hook in the corner of his office. Alexander followed behind him as he turned off the light and stepped into the hallway.

“You were… I gave you a lot of shit, but you took it in stride.”

“It’s just part of being a parent, son. You’ll surprise yourself.”

“I hope so.”

“But son?” Washington locked the office door before turning to Alexander. “When you do, I can’t say I’ll share your surprise. I already know what a brilliant father you’ll be.”

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been floating in my mind since i wrote "alive right now" so i thought i'd get it out before i start any larger works/series that i'm planning to soon. i'd like to write more within this world too but i'm not quite sure what! let me know if you have any ideas in the comments, i'm open to any suggestions/prompts!
> 
> i love reading your comments, they make me smile :)


End file.
